an old saying
by KYOGAKURA
Summary: this is the sequel to it' really hard to say i love you...hope yo like it! i think hakkai made sanzo cry for a moment here...sorry! thanks to those who review my last story i really appreciate it! ad if you have time to waste...please review this story!


The sequel to: it's really hard to say I love you  
  
Okay, okay...so I said the end...but I got really neat ideas I wanna try out so if you don't want read it it's fine by me...just don't send really, really bad flames to me!  
  
This fic happened nighttime again...sorry! And it happened a week after the incident! And may I also add that the introduction here is almost the same as in it's really hard to say I love you...so bare with me for now!  
  
Okay here goes nothing:  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
I always looked cold Even if you were there to warm me... I guess I'll always look cold Some may say I was unbreakable But you saw right through me And made me feel comfortable  
  
You were always there Amidst the suffering you've gone through You were always smiling But inside I knew you were searching For someone to hold you For someone to love you  
  
Maybe that's why I envied you You can read anyone as if they were an open book But you can't even read yourself  
  
I don't care what's in store for us Two kindred hearts willing to take chances Ready to take everything that came our way Opposites we may seem But who knows what fate may bring  
  
Boy! Was I tired! My hands are heavy; my eyes can't even distinguish Gojyo from a cockroach; I can't even tell if I was looking at my left or right hand!  
  
But there's a heavier feeling than this and it's all because of him...the hell! Why did I ever fall for him? I mean...oh never mind. This little pitiful excuse for an organ began aching since the first time I met him! I wanted to hate him for being so beautiful...but I just can't! Oh man! I need to smoke!  
  
I walked up a huge tree right beside Hakuryu. We can't reach a town earlier today for I don't know why! But somehow I get the horrible feeling that a certain someone wanted it to be this way. How ironic. First it's me who wants us to be alone now it's me who wanted to crawl into a hole an never come out again! Stupid! Really stupid!  
  
"Na Sanzo...where's Hakkai?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin! I thought I was the only one who's awake but now here's Goku looking as innocent as ever. How annoying. And what was he talking about? Hakkai's right there sleeping soundly...what? Where did he go?  
  
"He's out there somewhere. Just go to sleep"  
  
"Okay! By the way, I want pork buns for breakfast tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Stupid monkey! Just go to sleep!"  
  
"Ch"  
  
Darn! Where did he run off to this time? Now I have to go look for him! Darn! Darn him and his stupid smile! Darn him and his beautiful eyes! I didn't even finish my cigar! Today's not my day!  
  
I ran through the woods to search for him. I searched high and low. Now I was in the last place I could think of as to where he might be. In a cave.  
  
Hakkai!  
  
I shouted again and again until he responded. There he was...smiling at me...now I know what an ice cream felt when it's exposed to sunlight. I wanted to melt right there! The cool air of the night ruffled his mane. His eyes shown more brightly as he stepped off from the darkness...you're beautiful...  
  
"Aishiteru...Hakkai"  
  
Hakkai's POV  
  
"Aishiteru...Hakkai"  
  
I heard what you said. I know what it means...but maybe I was just too blind to believe it was true...  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked you...I think I even insulted you but it was too late to change what has already happened. I think I even smiled at what you said...I don't know...  
  
You looked at me, straight in the eye. I may have seen some tears leak out from your ice-cold amethyst eyes. I knew I hurt you...but trust me...it even pains me more to see you cry...even if it's for me...  
  
"You've changed...changed..."  
  
I let you walk out of the cave...maybe even out of my life. I even chased you but you were nowhere to be found. I went back to camp and there you were, sitting right beside my seat and sleeping soundly...but I knew you were faking. I knew too well how it felt to be broken apart...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@-  
  
The sun's shining brightly today. Goku's hungry and Gojyo would always cross him out. A typical day for the four of us. But it was too normal. You seemed not to care about what happened last night. Maybe you already forgot, but I was wrong. You sat there at the back...too far away to reach out...too far away to hold...too far away from me...  
  
This was the last straw! I'm gonna tell you how I feel! Tonight for sure!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@-  
  
Every night I watch the moon, Until sleep can claim me. And sometimes I even wish, That I can die right here and there. Cause I made a fool of myself,  
  
And everything I gained is lost once again. If only I can turn back time, I'll choose you surely and never will let go. Everyone noticed my sudden change, The smiles slowly disappeared one by one. And somehow I know you pity me,  
  
But now you let your pride take your fate. Every pain I feel, I keep it deep in me. Not wanting anyone to suffer too, And even if death claims me I'll be there, waiting.  
  
Sanzo...  
  
You were there but I can't reach out and hold you...you were so far away. I started to walk but my feet won't seem to make up their minds whether to go to you or just stay there. I wish I could just grab you and brush my lips against yours. I wish I could hold your hand once more before we finish this journey. I wish I could make you mine.  
  
Then you looked at me...smiling. I felt ease rush through my whole body. Then you spoke.  
  
"I want to sleep"  
  
I thought you were gonna say something now but I was wrong...maybe tomorrow...  
  
I went towards your bed and made sure yo were asleep...I really wanted to say this to you.  
  
Sanzo...I love you too...  
  
Finally I opened, Let my heart take over. My mind speak, And my soul glad.  
  
It is too late, My fate has been decided. Without hesitation I risked my life, Surrendered for my love.  
  
I woke up with a warm feeling all over my body. I thought this was because of what I said to you last night but I was wrong. You were there lying beside me. Your warm breath beating through my neck. And I realized that you caught me in a tight embrace!  
  
God! What happened last night?!  
  
"Stay still will you?!"  
  
I turned to you. Our eyes met and a strong bond seemed to form between us. You were already getting up when I held your arm, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Did you hear what I said last night?" you nodded and I let go...I didn't know what to say anymore...I don't even know what I was feeling...  
  
Then I let go.  
  
"Don't you ever dare"  
  
"Sanzo...I..."  
  
"Don't speak" you put a finger on top of my lips and sealed it off with a kiss. You were surprisingly sweet. I think I was going mad.  
  
All the years of loneliness will be gone, as a new path opens itself. Fate brought you to me as my savior in those years of longing and through the pain. I found my home.  
  
"Hakkai...don't ever dare to go missing ever again"  
  
"Hai! Sanzo-sama!" I replied back in a smile for now I found a home I've been looking for since Kanan.  
  
"Sanzo...thank you...I now found my home"  
  
Love that was first impossible, Far and out of reach. Fate that brought as together, The result was so well pleased.  
  
And here we walk side by side, Through the pain and sufferings. Together forever, As we journey to the west.  
  
=The end 


End file.
